btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games
Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games is the third Bob the Builder special along with being the finale of the Original Series. 'Plot' Bob the Builder and his gang travel to a winter resort and have to help build the venues for the Bobblesburg Winter Games, since the original crew assigned the tasked gets snowed under. 'Characters' *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Travis *Pilchard *Spud *Farmer Pickles (does not speak) *Molly (cameo) *J.J.(cameo) *Mr. Beasley (cameo) *Mrs. Percival (cameo) *Mrs. Potts (cameo) *Angelo Sabatini (cameo) *Mrs. Broadbent (cameo) 'Characters Introduced' *Benny *Zoomer *Jana von Strudel *Charlene *Bobsville's Mayoress (mentioned) *The Mayoress (mentioned) 'Bloopers' *The machines are cheering that they got everything done in time but Eli starts to skate and he does the splits everyone laughs and laughing is heard. *A scene of John being amazed by Wendy's stunt with Kathy looking from the studio is shown but a snowman appears behind him Kathy laughs and the sound of a slide whistle is heard. *Mr. Beasley is seagull watching at the docks but his glasses are up and everything is blury and four seagulls land and he gets poop on his glasses and laughing is heard. *Kathy, John and the cameraman are on the chair lift and laughing is heard. *Bob is spray painting the log cabin but his paint sprayer is not working properly he taps at it but he gets paint on his goggles and his hardhat and the sound of a slide whistle is heard. *Spud rolls down the hill and turns into a snowball and laughing is heard. *John's cell phone rings he forgets to open the buttons cover but he then opens it it turns out to be his Mother. Kathy asks him if it's his mother, he hangs up Kathy puts her head down and laughiing is heard. *Zoomer says "Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Zoom". and gets snow on the camera and the sound of a slide whistle is heard. *Wendy is skiing then she falls down and she says "Ow hey ooh aah ouch!" and she loses her helmet and she falls on her back Scoop says "Wendy are you okay?" she says "Yes". and the sound of a slide whistle is heard. *Scoop is trying to smooth the ice rink the ice smoother flips over it falls in the water and breaks to bits Scoop gets it out and laughing is heard. *Muck is doing the snowboarding scene but the board breaks and he/she runs into Scoop and laughing is heard. *Bob is cutting the log in two but his chainsaw is not working properly and the sound of a slide whistle is heard. *Spud is doing his ski jump but the glasses break and his nose gets bent and falls off and laughing is heard. 'Trivia' *Bob wears Wendy's goggles when riding Zoomer and cutting the bark off the log and cutting the log in two but when spray painting the log cabin he wears his goggles. *This is the second time time Bob wears a mask over his mouth and nose so he won't smell spray paint the first time was Hamish's New Home, the third time was Lofty the Star. *This is the second time Bob wears his sweater the first time was A Christmas To Remember. *This is the first special which features Scoop as the main character. *This is the first time Scoop's anger is being shown. *This is the first time Scoop is ever seen crying. *Scoop is revealed to be emotional as of he cried at least seven times through out the movie. *This Is the second time Wendy wears her red sweater the first time was A Christmas To Remember. *Bob uses goggles for Protective eye wear because he left his visor at home and he wears his separated ear protectors for protective ear wear because he left his ear protectors at home *Wendy would later a use a caulk gun in a Bob the Builder Ready Steady Build episode. *A Honda Oddysey can be seen on the ferry at Bobington Harbour. *This special marks Jana von Strudel only appearance in the series to date. *This special takes place between the ninth and tenth seasons. *This is the first time Roley actually smiles. *Going by UK releases, this is the final stop-motion production to be part of the Bob the Builder: Original Series and also the final stop-motion production to use the original US dub voice cast which will be changed starting with Bob's Big Plan. * In the US, this special is called Snowed Under The Bobblesberg Winter Games. 'Goofs' *When the machines leave the mountainpass Bob has his hardhat on when Jana is yodleing it disappears it reappears when they meet up with Wendy. *When Jana is skiing and goes to the log cabin site she has her sunglasses on when she tells the machines she needs the bobsleigh run for practice she's missing them. *When Bob is building the log cabin, He does not cut a hole for a door because in the next scene there is a door hole. *When eating breakfast Wendy is missing her earrings. Category:Specials Category:Original Series specials Category:2004 UK Category:2004 US Category:2005 AUS Category:UK/US Home Releases Category:AUS Home Releases